


Getting To Know You

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Severus is a grumpy hairdresser who becomes completely smitten by the new dog groomer, Harry. Wrote for a fest last year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote for a snarry fest last year  
> Title: Getting To Know You  
> Prompt Number: 4. Era: non-magic  
> Likes/Kinks: unusual jobs, travel fics, time travel fics, hidden identity, humor, unusual talents, animals, clueless Harry, smitten Severus  
> Squicks: scat, watersports, dark fic, unhappy ending, art  
> Rating: pg/pg-13  
> Word Count: 3,504  
> Warnings: Non-magic AU  
> Summary: Severus is a grumpy hairdresser who becomes completely smitten by the new dog groomer, Harry.

Severus opened the door to his salon, walking in he turned the sign on the door indicating that it was open for the day, and then closed the door behind him. He walked to his desk and looked through his appointment book, checking to see how soon before his first customers arrived when the door opened.  
  
“Morning, Severus,” Draco said.  
  
Severus looked up from the appointment book and studied his twenty-four-year-old godson. “Yes, Draco.”  
  
Draco’s expression was judging, and Severus knew how he looked to him—dressed in robes as black as his hair, which was tied with a small just as black band at the base of his neck—Draco thought he wore the look of mourning.  
  
“Seriously, Severus, you need to get with someone.”  
  
“Draco, I am forty four years old; I have my own business that keeps me plenty busy; I do not need anyone; Now, Miss Brown has double booked me with the Patil twins. She highlighted their names in pink which means they will be here for over an hour as pink is party.”  
  
“Pink is party?” Draco asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
“Well, that’s what Miss Brown does. She is very close with both of them and it seems to work, so I am not complaining.” At Draco’s look Severus explained further. “Lavender has her own system; her friends all come here; she brings us a lot of customers, so I don't complain. She has it all on a sheet under the desk if you took time to look. Each colour means a different thing. If she has it highlighted, I check the colour so I know what roughly to expect.” Severus continued to look at Draco and raised his brow. “Therefore pink is party. Read and memorise the sheet Draco; I will not explain this every time you see a different colour.”  
  
Draco nodded as he started to make them both a drink. “Have you heard the place next door has been sold?”  
  
“I have. Makes me wonder what it will be. As long as it doesn't affect my customers, I don’t have a preference. A few of my customers like to relax while having their hair done, so they better not be the noisy type.”  
  
“Are you going to introduce yourself when they move in?” Draco asked as he passed his godfather a hot tea.  
  
“Certainly not. I have no need to go and introduce myself when I have my picture and name outside stating I own this.”  
  
Draco nodded. “Suit yourself. I will go and introduce myself.”

* * *

Severus stood back as he finished Padma’s hair. “There you go, Miss Patil. Mister Malfoy is nearly finished with your sister, if you would like to wait and then you can pay together.”  
  
“Mister Snape, you are amazing,” the woman said as she checked her hair before looking at her sister. “Look at my hair! It’s like he has magic fingers.”  
  
Severus walked over to the till and sighed, looking out of the window he saw a group of school children walking past and laughing. The image they made took him back to his own school days. He never had friends like that, the only friends he had lived in the library on shelves. Books were his friends. Friends hurt you, but books kept you company and taught you. Looking around him now, even he surprised himself becoming a hairdresser. He knew it all started when he got bullied for how he looked, and he started reading up on how to make his hair better so it didn't always look so lifeless and oily.  
  
“Mister Snape?”  
  
Severus looked away from the window and nodded at the twins before sorting out how much they were to pay.

* * *

“Dog grooming?” Hermione asked.  
  
Harry sat opposite her, frowning with his hair dark messy and his vibrant, green eyes hidden behind round glasses. “You say that like it is a bad thing, Hermione. I have been dog grooming for a year now.”  
  
“Yeah in the back of your van mate.” Ron chuckled, causing his wife to elbow him.  
  
“Ignore Ron, it’s just that we thought it was a phase you were going through. We didn't think you would buy a shop and expand it.”  
  
“Why not? I love animals.”  
  
“We know you do, mate,” Ron said, making Harry laugh. “You must feed every stray animal you come across, I have lost count of how many you have adopted.”  
  
“Well, I’ve bought the shop. It’s in between a Thai takeaway restaurant and a salon. The restaurant is only open for an hour before I close, so they should be fine. The salon is owned by a Severus Snape, according to the sign out front. I’ll have to go check things out a bit and introduce myself to them tomorrow.  
  
“Rather you than me mate,” Ron said, looking from his best friend to his wife. “Hermione has gone to him before, haven't you?”  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. “I have. He doesn't talk a lot, and I’ve noticed him scowl at other customers when they waffled on about nothing—but he is excellent at what he does.”

* * *

Harry Potter walked into the salon next to the shop he just bought. The next day he would be busy signing for deliveries and getting everything set up, but before doing so he wanted to introduce himself.  
  
A voice sounded from the back room. “We are about to close up, sorry.”  
  
“I am not here for a haircut,” Harry answered.  
  
Draco walked out to the front and stopped when he saw Harry. Looking at his messy locks, Draco locked eyes with Harry.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes. There is nothing wrong with my hair.”  
  
“Again. Are you sure?”  
  
Harry sighed. “Are you Severus?”  
  
“Do I look like a man in my forties?”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“Severus’ picture is out there alongside his name.”  
  
“Oh, I didn't see that. I just saw his name.”  
  
“Draco, leave the man alone.”  
  
Harry looked up as the other man that entered the room. “Severus?”  
  
“At your service,” he said, taking Harry’s hand and shaking it. “Severus Snape. How can I help you?”  
  
Draco looked shocked at his godfather. ‘How may I help you?’ he wasn't even that nice to _him_.  
  
“Harry Potter, I bought the place next door. I’ll be there all day tomorrow getting deliveries and sorting things out, so I will apologise now for any noise.” Harry looked a little nervous, he couldn't afford to get off on the wrong foot with his new neighbours, so to speak. “I will pay for any customers you lose tomorrow,” he added.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “Can you afford to do that?”  
  
“Well, no, all my money has gone on buying the place next door and getting all that I will need for it but if you keep a total all that I earn I can pay you with that.”  
  
Severus waved his hand. “Nonsense, you need to set up your own place. Your first place?”  
  
“It is, kind of . . . I’ve had this business for a year, but had to do it with my van when traveling. When I got back home I did it from there, but I wanted my own place; that is when I saw the place next door.”  
  
“What is it you do then, Harry?” Draco asked.  
  
“Dog grooming.”  
  
“Dog grooming?” Draco all but screeched. “Barking dogs next door to a hairdressers where customers like to relax? We _will_ lose customers, Severus.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Severus said not taking his eyes from Harry. “I am sure Harry here knows what he is doing, since he’s been doing it a while.”  
  
“Oh yes, it will be soundproofed; you won't hear them.”  
  
Severus smiled shocking his godson, again. “Thank you, Harry. I shall have to come and see it once you have everything set up.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Thank you for understanding, Severus. I must admit you are nothing like I’d heard.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah, one of my friends is a customer of yours.” Harry cleared his throat. “She thinks you are brilliant, her husband . . . well . . . sorry.”  
  
“No need to apologise,” Severus said. “I can be intimidating when I’m having a bad day.”  
  
Harry laughed. “I know what you mean. I even snap at my best friends when having one of those days. Well, I will leave you to close up, and I hope to see you again, soon.”  
  
When Harry left the door had only just closed when Draco started. “What the fuck was that?”  
  
“What?” Severus snapped.  
  
“Being nice, shaking his hand, smiling. _Smiling!_ You smiling at someone.”  
  
“It is possible, Draco. Lock up while I sort out the back.” Severus turned and left his godson standing there staring after him.

* * *

The next day Draco was just cleaning after seeing to another satisfied customer, when Severus walked past him telling him _he won't be long_ not giving Draco a chance to answer.  
  
Looking out the window, he saw Harry across the way heading into a small cafe where Severus followed minutes later. A customer coming into the salon drew Draco’s attention away from the window.  
  
Draco had just finished washing the woman's hair when he looked up and saw Severus and Harry walking back, both of them talking and laughing. Severus laughing? Smiling yesterday and laughing today? Draco allowed himself a small smile. It’s about time his godfather met someone who made him happy.  
  
When Severus walked back in Draco walked over to him. “Miss Lovegood is ready. I have washed her hair but, as always, she has insisted on you.” Then dropping his voice added, “What was that all about? Laughing with Harry. Laughing?”  
  
“We were talking. That is all, Draco.”  
  
“Why did you go into the cafe after him? All the years we have been here, and I have _never_ seen you enter the place.”  
  
“Fancied a change,” was all Severus said, before seeing to Miss Lovegood.

* * *

As the days went on, Draco watched his godfather closely. He would make two hot drinks, walk past him—ignoring his outstretched hand—to take the drink to Harry and come back some twenty minutes later.  
  
“You like, Harry,” he said to his godfather one day after shutting the salon for lunch.  
  
“He is tolerable.”  
  
“No, I don't mean like him like you like me, you seem . . . smitten with him.”  
  
“Smitten? I have been called many things, but smitten was not one of them.”  
  
“How can you deny it? You spend all your free time with him, helping him when he asks for help, and passing customers on to me whenever Harry comes in asking if you have time for a chat.”  
  
“That’s called being friendly.”  
  
“Severus, this is _you_ we are talking about. When have you ever been friendly?”  
  
“People can change.”  
  
“Yes, people can. You can't.”  
  
“You are being ridiculous, Draco. I do not have a romantic fascination with Harry, you make it sound like I would do anything to help him just to see him.”  
  
“Would you?”  
  
“No!” Severus snapped.  
  
Harry ran into the salon. “Severus?”  
  
Severus looked away from his godson. “In the back, Harry.”  
  
Harry went running into the back. “Oh, thank goodness. A woman has just bought her dog in and left her with me. She gave me a twirl and said she wants her dog to look like her mummy.”  
  
Draco frowned. “Who is the dogs ‘mummy’?”  
  
“She said she is her mummy.” Harry sighed, ignoring Draco laughing. “Please, Severus, I need your help. She said she left here earlier, went home to get her dog to bring her to me, so I can do her hair to look like her mummy.”  
  
“I know who you mean she talks nonstop about her dog when she is having her hair done. I am a professional and even I don't think I can do that hairstyle on a dog let alone you.”  
  
“I know, will you help me, Severus?”  
  
“Of course. Lead the way.”  
  
Harry smiled and said bye to Draco before leaving the blond and his godfather alone.  
  
“Shut up, Draco.”  
  
“I didn’t said anything!”  
  
“You didn't have to,” Severus said as he made to leave. “Your face says it all.”

* * *

“So how is your business going, Harry?” Hermione asked as she sat down facing Harry. They were in her and Ron’s kitchen. Ron, as always, was by her side.  
  
“It’s going great. Severus helps me a lot, and he is such a laugh. Always happy to help.”  
  
At this Ron started to laugh, making his best friend frown. “Are you talking about the same Severus Snape? The one that lives next door to your shop?”  
  
“Yes, we get on well. He is always offering to help, comes and talks to me a lot. When I have time free and pop to see how he and Draco are doing, he makes time and we have a coffee and a talk.”  
  
“Harry, Severus isn't like that,” Ron said. He scowls at everyone and everything. Maybe he likes you and wants more than friendship.”  
  
“No, he doesn't; he is just being friendly.”  
  
Hermione sighed. “Sorry Harry, but I think Ron has a point. The only time I have known Severus Snape to be friendly is to his godson, Draco, or to a customer who pays him more than double for a job well done.”  
  
Harry shook his head. “I don't believe it, Severus wouldn't act how he does if he liked me like that.”  
  
“Why wouldn't he?” Hermione asked. “If you saw how Severus really is—how we see him—would you act like that around someone you’d just met and liked?”  
  
Harry looked between his two best friends. “I’ve got to go.”  
  
“Harry, do you like Severus that way?” Hermione hastily asked as she stood up.  
  
Harry paused at the door. “Yes,” he all but whispered before leaving.  
  
“But he is twice Harry’s age,” Ron said after Harry had left, earning him a smack on the arm from his wife.  
  
“Age has nothing to do with it, Ron. As long as they are happy, then we should be as well.”

* * *

Harry was cleaning up after saying goodbye to his last customer, when he heard the ringing noise his door made when someone entered his shop. “Sorry, I am clos—” he stopped when he looked up to see Hermione there with not only Ron but Draco as well. “What’s wrong? Is Severus alright?”  
  
“I left him scowling,” Draco said, “so he is fine.”  
  
“Severus, doesn't scowl.”  
  
Ron shook his head and looked at Draco. “I told you.”  
  
Draco sighed. “I gave up my dinner break for this?” he asked before walking toward Harry. “Harry, we want to show you what Severus is really like. You say you like him, but to like someone you have to know them. Severus has only shown you his nice side, a side even I don't see. It is time for you to see his other side, how we and everyone else see him.”  
  
“How are you going to do that?” Harry asked. “He is always laughing or smiling and helping me.”  
  
“I am going to disguise you. Hermione has an appointment to have her hair done this afternoon. You are going to go with her disguised and sit and wait while Severus does her hair. Then you will see just what my godfather is like.”  
  
“Why are you doing this? It sounds like you don't want me to like him anymore.”  
  
“We do, Harry,” Draco said. “My godfather has been alone too long I do want him to be happy, but not with someone who only sees one side of him as he refuses to let that person see his other side.”  
  
Harry sighed. “Fine, do what you will to disguise me, but don't touch my hair.”  
  
Draco frowned and looked at Hermione who explained. “He doesn't let anyone touch his hair. Just put a wig on him or something, he likes his hair like that.”  
  
Draco looked from Hermione to Harry. “Really? You like your hair like that? It looks as though it has never met a brush!”  
  
“I don't care; put a wig on me like Hermione said.”

* * *

After dinner Hermione walked into the salon with Harry, who had a wig on that went just below his shoulders. He took off his glasses and put contacts in making his eyes a different colour. He wore a hoodie which was pulled up. Harry walked in and straight away dropped down onto the small sofa. Slouching back, as Draco told him to do.  
  
“Make sure when you sit down you slouch,” Draco had said.  
  
“I do anyway.”  
  
Surprised, Draco asked, “And Severus never says anything?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well, he will do.”  
  
Harry jumped when he felt a foot kick his, looking up he saw Severus glaring at him, a look he had never seen on Severus’ face. “Stop slouching, either sit up properly, back straight or get out.”  
  
“Severus, he is my friend,” Hermione said as she smiled at Harry.  
  
“I should have known,” Severus said before looking at Harry, “Tell me is your hair under that hood as atrocious as Mrs Weasley’s here?”  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. Severus was snarky, just like his friends had said.  
  
Severus sighed as he ran his fingers through Hermione’s hair. “Let us see what miracles I can work this time. It is unbelievable how many split ends you have.”  
  
For the next hour, Harry sat and watched Severus throw insult after insult. He couldn't get over how Severus really was. The thing was it didn't put Harry off him, it only made him like Severus even more.  
  
When Hermione had paid Harry let down his hood and looked at Severus. “Any tips on what to do with my hair?” he asked in a voice that wasn't his own.  
  
“Introduce it to a bottle of shampoo,” was all Severus said before walking away.  
  
Harry started to laugh once he and Hermione left. “He just doesn't care does he? Just says what he thinks and couldn't give a fuck if it pleases or offends you.”  
  
“That is how Severus has always been, Harry.” Hermione informed her friend.  
  
“I just love how Severus isn't afraid to be himself.”  
  
“The ‘L’ word already Harry?”  
  
Harry smiled and nudged his friend, “Shut up.”

* * *

Harry was just shutting up his shop for the day when he saw Draco walk past his window meaning Severus was alone next door. Smiling he put the wig on and locked up, before walking over to the salon, smiling when he saw Severus behind the desk checking the books.  
  
Severus looked up when he heard the door open and close, thinking it was Draco coming back his eyes narrowed when he saw it was Hermione’s friend. “Decided against introducing that awful hair to a bottle of shampoo, I see. We are closed.”  
  
“I know you are, Severus,” Harry said in his own voice, smiling slightly when he saw Severus’ eyes widen slightly in realisation. He took his wig off and looked sheepishly at the man in front of him.  
  
“Harry? That was you this afternoon?”  
  
“It was. Severus, I am always talking about how much I enjoy our time together. My friends couldn't believe I was talking about the same Severus they have known longer than I have. I was told to come in disguise to see the real you.”  
  
Severus paled and looked away, afraid he would lose Harry. Swallowing he muttered the words he didn't want confirming. “I suppose you are here to tell me we are no longer friends.”  
  
Harry frowned. “Why would I do that?”  
  
“Because now you know the real me. How you saw me this afternoon that is me, Harry. How I am with you . . . I was like that because—”  
  
“Yes?” Harry asked stepping forward. When he got no answer, he took Severus’ hands in his. “You know, Severus, my friends told me that I may not like you. That once I saw the real you, I’d change my mind. The truth is it only made me like you more. You make me laugh, Severus, the way you act in front of me, but truth is: I think I prefer your snarky side even more.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“I do. You don't have to act nice and try and be someone you are not for me to like you, Severus. I like you anyway, more than just a friend. I want more if you do.”  
  
Severus smirked and cupped Harry’s cheek. “Of course, I do,” he whispered before capturing Harry’s lips in a soft kiss.  
  
When they pulled back, Harry smiled up at Severus. “Although, I do like your smitten side also.”  
  
Severus glared at Harry. “That is something you will be lucky to witness, again.”  
  
Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around the taller man. “Whatever you say, Severus. Whatever you say.”

 

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first non magic story! Comment or Kudos?


End file.
